The Football Girl
by aNdreaa
Summary: When she didn’t make the Konoha football team just because of her feminine curves, Haruno Sakura didn’t give up. The only thing that stood in her way? Egotistical, stoic, and icy team captain, Uchiha Sasuke! SasuSaku. AU.
1. The Icebox

**The Football Girl**

**By: aNdreaa**

**-&-**

**Chapter 1: The Icebox**

**-&-**

"You KILLED him!"

Naruto lay sprawled on the ground, helmet askew and panting for his life.

"Ha…pant…ha…pant," he said, breathing heavily. Neji walked up to the crowd that was now gathered around poor Naruto, who was still on the ground.

"Nice pop, Icebox," he said, helping Naruto up.

The Icebox swung off her helmet to reveal a tumbled curtain of rosy pink hair that reached her middle back. Her face was hot and smudged with dirt from the field and she was breathing slightly.

"Thanks, Neji," she said, smiling. "Sorry, Naruto- you okay?"

Naruto yawned.

"I'm hungry. Anybody up for ramen?"

"…"

"See? I didn't kill him," Sakura said triumphantly.

"Shut up! The captain's here."

"Where's coach?"

"He's not here today. He starts coaching next week."

**-&-**

Uchiha Sasuke, the captain of the Konoha Academy's football league walked up to them.

"Who got Uzumaki?" he said, staring at the small mob of people.

"Icebox," Naruto said proudly, as if he was happy that he had just been tackled down by a girl. "Hard and low, in the knees too."

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment, and then pulled out a timer.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go, people! We're doing the mile! Average time for a boy is under 6 minutes! Let's go!"

"That's not the average," Naruto whispered, horrified. "It should be 8 minutes!"

"Well, when has Uchiha ever been fair?" Neji said, unfastening his helmet. "C'mon, Icebox."

Sakura gathered her hair in a fast ponytail that made the boys there swoon.

"WHAT are YOU looking at, punk?" Naruto said, as he grabbed a boy who had been staring.

"Uh…let him go, Naruto."

**-&-**

Naruto, Neji, and Sakura were at the Academy's football tryouts for the season. Sasuke was team captain- a sophomore from last year, and the team's best and elite player. Sakura (Along with Neji and Naruto) were freshmen.

"We're running the mile!" Sasuke repeated. "That's four laps around the track! You can take off your shoulder pads for now, but we'll use them later."

Sakura, however, left the pads on.

"If he's going to accept me on this team," she muttered, "then I might as well excel right now. I'm at a disadvantage because I'm a girl."

"But you're also at an advantage because your small and fast," Naruto said as a matter-of-factly.

"And that's why I'm wearing the shoulder pads," Sakura said, getting into a running start position.

"But they'll weigh you down," Neji protested.

"Then my weight will be equal to yours," Sakura pointed out.

"READY!"

There was a crunch of gravel as boys dug their heels into the track.

"SET!"

Sakura breathed in sharply.

"GO!"

The piercing of the whistle echoed loudly into the empty track stadium.

**-&-**

"PACE YOURSELVES! YOU'VE GOT FOUR WHOLE LAPS!"

All at once, Naruto began to pant; Sakura, on the other hand, was in the lead, despite the shoulder pads.

"Those things must weigh _pounds_," a boy commented as she passed him. "How the hell is she running so fast?"

Sakura felt the wind whip through her long hair as she dashed across the track.

"6 minutes…" she muttered. "That's nearly impossible." And she sped up.

"Holy crud…" Neji mused. "Hey, Naruto…Naruto?" He turned his head to search for his friend and found him…

…all the way in the back of the line.

"Oh, geez. Don't tell me he's already tired," Neji muttered. Then a sight met his eyes.

"Sakura?"

She had already finished her first lap and it had not even passed a full sixty seconds. She was going to lap Naruto…who was dead last.

"That's my Icebox," Naruto said, smiling weakly as she whipped by him.

"Breathe in through the mouth and out the nose," She murmured to herself as she dashed along the inner track lane. "And when you get tired, stride run." She smiled to herself. She _was _tired, but since she hated to stride run, gathered up her speed once more and lapped another half a dozen boys.

**-&-**

Sasuke was timing. It was already past 3 minutes. He sighed. According to the fast average, most of them should have been on the end of their second lap and starting on their third. He flipped through a clipboard, checking the statistics of all the boys who were trying out, and what time they had made in the dashes and mile-runs during P.E. class.

"Over six minutes," he muttered as he flipped.

"Over six, over, over, over. Slow, slow…" he flipped through all of their P.E. statistics and not a single one had managed to break 6 minutes for the mile. Sasuke turned back to the time. It was already 4 minutes, soon to be five. He glanced at the track. Nearly all of them were dead tired. People had lapped others so many times it was hard to see who was in the lead. He raised up the clipboard to check the papers once more but-

"Excuse me."

Sasuke ignored the voice.

"Captain."

Still ignored it. Then, a small, delicate hand placed itself on top of the clipboard and lowered it to reveal a breathless and grinning Sakura.

"Go finish your laps," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I _am _done," she said, staring at him defiantly. Sasuke lowered the clipboard again.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm already done. What's my time?" She asked, looking at the timer, clutched in his hand.

"Uh…hold on." Sasuke fumbled with the stopwatch. How long had she been standing there? How long had they been talking?

"Ten…eleven seconds…uh…you're time is 4 minutes and 52 seconds," Sasuke calculated. Sakura frowned.

"What?"

"I was hoping to break 4 minutes and 30 seconds."

**-&-**

Sasuke stared at her, annoyed. What was a girl doing on this field anyway? Girls didn't play football. They were the ones who cheered on the sidelines waving their stupid pompoms and making their stupid banners with stupid cheers. Yet, there she was, mad that she hadn't cut the 4 minute and 30 mark when she lapped all the boys on the track and had beat the average 6 minutes. Stupid girl.

Sasuke jumped down from the bleachers he had been sitting on and pushed past her, and blew his whistle.

"OKAY! Bring it back here. It's already been six minutes. If you've finished the four laps, come tell me."

"Holy crap, Icebox," Naruto said, breathing in heavily. "You lapped me four times!" Sakura smiled.

"Sorry, Naruto."

"SHUT UP, OVER THERE!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"What's his problem?" she growled.

"Uh…"

"HEY, BARBIE!" Sasuke hollered to her. "WHAT'S YOU'RE TIME?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"It's 'Icebox', you moron," she snapped.

Sasuke looked at her. For a while, the whole picture seemed frozen. No one was moving, and the only noise was the raspy breathing coming from Naruto. The boys stood utterly still.

"Uh, oh."

**-&-**

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hovered over her in his almost 6 foot tallness.

"Listen, IceChest," Sasuke said, flicking her forehead as she winced. "I'm the captain, here. I call, you come. That's the rule."

"Then either the rule is stupid, or _you _are," Sakura said, standing up straighter.

"You didn't follow my rules when you were running," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"For your information, _Captain_," Sakura snarled, pushing him in the chest, "I ran the ENTIRE mile UNDER 6 minutes, WITH my 3 pound shoulder pads on. I _did _follow your stupid rules."

"I TOLD everyone to PACE themselves," Sasuke said, with emphasis. "And I don't need a cheerleader on my team."

"I'm NOT a cheerleader."

"They're all the same."

"As in GIRLS!"

"I don't accept girls on my team."

"WHY? Because you're afraid they'll BEAT you?"

"You. Are. Raving," Sasuke said with gritted teeth.

"Well, WHERE do think I LEARNED it from!" Sakura cried.

"Get off my field!"

"I have a RIGHT to try OUT!"

"Then you're WASTING your time, because I'm NOT PICKING YOU!"

"YOU EVIL PREJUDICED PUNK!" Sakura yelled. And with that, she shoved Sasuke so hard, despite her size, that he fell backwards into the grass. She turned sharply on her heel, her long hair whipping behind her.

"Uh…hey captain- are you okay?"

**-&-**

**In the Classroom...**

"HE IS SO SEXIST!" Sakura yelled, punching the desk with her fist. "THAT'S WHY I HATE JOCKS! ERGH! I JUST WANT TO—"

She started tearing up notebook paper with her hands.

"Uh…I think we get the point, Icebox," Naruto said, sweatdropping.

"He's not going to pick me," she moaned, dropping her head into her arms with a 'thump'. "Because I'm a stupid female."

"Well, you could, uh…ask him," Neji said, trying to figure out a plan.

"He already said no, Neji," Sakura sighed, propping her chin in her hands. "I just want to play football."

And as she stared out the window, to the football field below them, she caught sight of a boy picking up the practice footballs and stuffing them into a gym bag. The boy raised his head and looked towards the window as if he knew someone had been staring at him all along.

**-&-**

**Obviously inspired by the awesome film, The Little Giants! Is it progressing too fast? Too slow?**

**REVIEW please! No flaming. :D**


	2. Congratulations

**Chapter 2: Congratulations**

**-&-**

"Alarm clock…" Sakura muttered as it rang off. "Stupid…GASP!" She sat up abruptly. "Tryouts…list is posted today!" She scampered out of bed, pulling on her shoes as fast as she could and bolted out the door before her mother could give her breakfast.

**-&-**

"Neji!" She cried as she ran towards her friends. "Is it posted- did you'll make it!"

Neji lethargically dangled a piece of paper in front of her.

"YES! YOU DID!"

"But you didn't," Naruto said sadly, coming up to them. Sakura managed a small smile.

"I wasn't expecting it anyways," she muttered. "At least you two made it."

"Sakura…" Neji continued, "you were the _only _one who got cut from the team."

"Because I'm a girl," Sakura said, miserably, glaring at the floor.

"But a TOMBOY girl," Naruto pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"We'll be late for class- let's go."

**-&-**

"I still can't believe you didn't make the team," Naruto said, disgusted, crumpling up the paper that had all the boys' names who _had _made the team.

"You're better than half of those idiots who tried out- not to mention Naruto himself," Neji concluded with an afterthought.

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "You _know _we both made the team, Neji!"

"Only because we're guys."

Sakura brushed her hair out of her face.

"Thanks guys, but I can't help it if the captain doesn't want me."

"Stupid captain."

"Stupid Sasuke."

Sakura sighed and rested her chin in her hands. What she would give to just run out to the field, intercept the football practice, and…wait, no, no. What she would give to just run out to the field, grab the captain by the scruff of his neck, and punch him for not letting her on the team.

And all just because she was a girl. Would it hurt to have just one on that stupid all-boys' team? She couldn't help but feel jealous that her friends had made it through the tryouts, leaving her behind feeling very stupid.

"Stupid captain."

"Stupid male chauvinistic pig with no ego," Sakura growled under her breath. Naruto and Neji sweatdropped. When Sakura got mad, she definitely got _mad._

"Tell you what," Neji said, scraping out a chair and sitting. "Tomorrow, when we go to practice, we'll bring you along. See what happens."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "We'll try to convince him to change his mind!"

Sakura smiled, but it faltered.

"I don't think Uchiha would be one to change his mind," she said doubtfully.

"We'll try," Neji said calmly. Heck, Neji would be calm even if lightning struck him…twice.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

**-&-**

"You're late," Sasuke stated coolly as Neji and Naruto walked up to him on the field the next day. Sakura was slightly falling behind them, not wanting to rush this soon-to-be failed moment.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke demanded as he gestured to Sakura. Neji remained calm.

"This is Sakura, our friend," Neji said, as if Sasuke and Sakura had never met before.

"We call her the Icebox," Naruto said happily, STILL acting as if they had never met before. "Cuz' she's like that on a football field."

"Not on this one," Sasuke said as he turned around. "She didn't make it through the tryouts. Tell 'Bubblegum' behind you to leave right now."

Something deep inside Sakura snapped into anger.

"You only cut me because you think I'm weak," she said suddenly, shoving Neji aside and walking up to Sasuke, who turned around again. He almost looked amused as he looked down on her; the top of her head only reached his chin.

"Look, I hate to break it you, but you're a _girl._ You don't play football. You cheer on the sidelines with a squad and pompoms. Got it?"

Sakura picked up a football from the dirt ground, and slammed into Sasuke's chest who stepped backwards from the impact.

"Listen, dude," she snarled, her arm still extended. "I can tackle, run down, _anything_. Wherever, whenever. Name it, and I'll do it," she snapped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and swung his arm so that the football flew out of her hands.

**-&-**

"Look, you Berserko-Barbie-Doll. I have better things to do than waste my breath talking to a dunce like you."

"Like maybe, play some REAL football?"

"I can play better than YOU!"

"Oh, really?"

"YEAH!"

"TRY ME!"

"I WILL!" Sasuke snarled and picked up the dropped football.

**-&-**

"Uh, oh," Naruto said instinctively.

"This could be a tad bit of trouble," Neji said.

"Listen, Barbie," Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "If you can score a touchdown on me, then I'll LET you play on this team. Got that?"

"I'm not deaf o' synchronized one," Sakura growled. "I get ball first."

"Obviously," Sasuke muttered.

Nearly the whole team was watching now, and it was an odd sight. Rilo, still in her school uniform, skirt, dress shoes- the whole set, and was crouching down in a triple-threat position, the ball poised in her hands, glaring at Sasuke as if to kill him with her glare.

"Ready when you are, Barbie," Sasuke smirked.

"It's Icebox," Sakura snarled again, grabbing a helmet and fitting it on.

"You don't have any football pads on- this is no mercy, Barbie."

"Fine," Sakura muttered.

Neji looked doubtful.

"Are you sure she should do this? Sasuke's got all his iron-hard pads and cleats on, while Sakura's got…"

"A shirt and skirt, and Mary Janes."

"…yeah." Naruto inhaled and yelled out to the field,

"GOOD LUCK SAKURA!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura shouted back, and he desisted.

"For yesterday, I'd give anything to get you back on the field," Sakura smirked.

"Here's your chance."

"READY!" Sasuke glared at her.

"SET!"

"HUT—HIKE!"

**-&-**

Sakura pivoted sideways, faked a run, and dashed down the sidefield as fast as she could, but Sasuke was gaining on her. No one had told her that he was this fast…but he _was _the captain after all.

"Oh shi—" she swore, and flung herself towards the touchdown line.

"PSYCH, HARUNO!" Sasuke said, and tackled her around the waist. Sakura was a relatively small girl, and immediately collapsed, but not after doing half a somersault in midair and slamming to the ground, dust flying everywhere.

"Ouch…" Sakura grumbled and tried to get up. "Get off me, Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up and snapped off his helmet, dropping it to the side, and panting. Sakura stared at the ball next to her. It had been inches away from the touchdown line. She swore again.

"Stupid three inches…"

Sasuke smirked at her muttering to herself and uselessly dusting off the dirt that had now covered her entire school shirt. She flung off her helmet and threw it at him. Sasuke caught it, staring.

"Congratulations," she muttered to him. "You have yourself an all-boy team."

And she fled out the gate, towards home.

**-&-**

**Reviews make me giddy. Teehee.**


	3. Tackle and Drive

**Chapter 3: Tackle and Drive**

**-&-**

"Hey there buddy…pal…"

"She's not joining my team."

"C'mon, Uchiha- lighten up."

"No."

"No, you won't lighten up, or no you won't let her on the team."

"Both."

"ERGH!"

Naruto mentally imagined himself strangling Sasuke in pleasure. Neji sighed.

"Uchiha, she should deserve a chance to play." Sasuke looked at them.

"She. Is. A. Girl."

"SO?"

"Girls don't play football."

"SO?"

"So, they don't play football."

"SO?"

Sasuke sighed.

"This information is going right over his head," he muttered to Neji.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT?" Naruto demanded.

"No," Sasuke said calmly. "But…you are short."

"HEY!"

"Look, I'm not letting a pink-haired girl join my team, okay? That's the deal."

"But-"

But Sasuke had already begun to walk away. Neji and Naruto walked back to the classroom, where Sakura sat in her desk, waiting, but not expecting.

"He rejected, didn't he?" she said lowly, aimlessly flipping through her textbook.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Icebox."

"It's okay, guys," Sakura sighed, scooping up her books. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**-&-**

Sakura fastened the catch on her backpack and walked out of the classroom and out the school entrance. As she turned the corner on the sidewalk, she ran headlong into Sasuke, and since he was at least half a foot taller and more built, Sakura bounced backwards and hit the cement, scraping her elbow.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

There was a silence as they stayed frozen, pointing accusingly at each other. Sasuke lowered his hand and scowled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking home. What are you- a stalker?"

"No."

"Then don't ask me personal questions."

"That wasn't a personal question!"

"Whatever," Sakura growled, clutching her bleeding arm. "I have to get home."

"Don't you need a band-aid?"

Sakura snorted.

"Oh, I need _more _than a band-aid, Uchiha," she said, before turning around.

"Well, don't you need one right now?"

Sakura stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Maybe."

"I need an assuring answer, or I'll do it myself when I get home."

"Ergh…"

Sasuke scowled.

"Fine, woman. I'll wrap up your arm for you."

"In what- newspaper?"

"NO! GOD, ARE ALL OF YOU FEMALES LIKE THIS!"

"Like what?" Sakura said almost nonchalantly. She was clearly getting to the heart of Sasuke's nerves.

"Fine. Woman- the locker room is that way. I. Will. Wrap. Up. Your. Arm. In. Gauze."

With that, Sakura smiled and flounced past him, whipping her hair around.

"Thank you. Oh, and you're calling me 'woman' instead of 'barbie'. That's an improvement."

"Just get inside," Sasuke growled, pointing towards the school.

"STOP MOVING!"

"IT HURTS!"

"WELL WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT!"

"YOURS! YOU BUMPED INTO ME!"

"I DID NOT! AND WHO'S THE ONE HELPING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

At this, Sakura fell silent. That was true…

"Fine," she said and stuck out her bleeding arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And if you don't stop moving, you're dead," he added.

"Oh no," Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm going to die…help me. Anybody. Please." She "desperately" waved around her arms.

"SHUT UP! AND STOP MOVING!"

"Have you ever eaten ice before?" Sakura said out of the blue.

"WHAT?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ice."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you're about as mean, cold, and hard as an ice cube, so I figured maybe you ate a lot of ice when you were a kid and that's why you're so cold."

Sasuke stared at her.

"What? It's a good philosophy."

"Maybe to a dunce."

"So _you _should think it's a good philosophy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Did you just insult me?"

"Maybe."

There was another silence.

"Can I come back on the team?"

"You never _were _on the team."

"Can I come on the team?"

"No."

**-&-**

**Next Day…**

"What are you doing here, AGAIN?" Sasuke said exasperatedly. "I told you, there are no girls on a football team." Sakura folded her arms and stepped up to him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I want to play," she said, boldly. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and sighed.

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with having a GIRL on your TEAM!"

"Everything."

"YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura cried. "YOU'RE LIKE SOME BLOCK OF ICE, WAITING TO BE CHIPPED, BUT YOU _CAN'T _BE CHIPPED, SO IT TAKES YOU THOUSANDS OF YEARS TO MELT AND—"

"Do you _ever _shut up?"

Sakura blinked.

"Huh?"

"Look," Sasuke said, rubbing his head. "Girls don't belong on my team."

"THEN, THEY SHOULD."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU BELONG ON THIS TEAM!"

"THE FACT AND ABILITY THAT I CAN PLAY!"

"OH, REALLY?"

"YES!"

"FINE! THEN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF HAVING YOUR STUPID BARBIE HEAD PLAY ON THIS TEAM!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!"

"YOU!"

"WELL, YOU'D BETTER GET USED TO IT, BECAUSE I'M COMING HERE EVERY DAY!"

"…"

Sasuke stared at her awkwardly. He could practically see her eyes flaming up in anger.

"AND," she continued, "I WOULD have made that touchdown yesterday if I had been wearing football padding."

"Sure."

"I know you know I would have won!"

"I _don't_ know you know I know you would have won," Sasuke said, folding his arms.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"What are they arguing about?" Naruto muttered to Neji.

"That Sasuke doesn't know whether or not Sakura knows that Sasuke knows that Sakura would have scored that touchdown yesterday if she had been wearing the football gear."

"…right," Naruto said, nodding his head.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"No."

"YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura yelled.

"WELL I WONDER WHAT ANNOYING THING MAKES ME LIKE THIS!"

"IT'S NOT ME, IT'S YOU! YOU'RE SO GATHERED UP IN YOUR STUPID EGO AND PRIDE AND STUPID ALL-BOYS TEAM THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT I SHOULD HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE TRYOUTS!"

"OH REALLY?" Sasuke bellowed back. "WELL MAYBE THE REASON I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU ON THIS TEAM IS BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE TRAINING THAT I PUT MY ALL-MALE-TEAM ON!"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Then I'll be ready to handle it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, folding her hands and standing up a little straighter. "I won't whine, cry, complain, or ask for unnecessary water breaks. If you train me and allow me on your team, I'll act just like any other boy here."

"…"

Naruto whistled, but Neji cuffed him on the head.

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

Sasuke had to admit her deal was a little impressive.

"You're very…um…"

"What?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"…boisterous," Sasuke said looking at her.

"The only adjective you can find for me and it's BOISTEROUS!"

"Well you _are._"

"I think I liked it better when you called me Barbie."

"Fine. Whatever. The gear is in that box over there. Since I know you can already run fast because of your stupid timing a few days ago, you don't need to run a warm-up lap."

"YES! IN YOUR FACE!"

"I'm letting you on this team. Do you want to keep your position or not?"

"HAHA! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM!"

"OW! STUPID LITTLE JERK—"

"YOU'RE THE ONE SMALLER THAN ME, BARBIE! AND YOU WILL CALL ME CAPTAIN!"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME BARBIE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"AAAARGHHH!"


	4. Game One…Stupid Captain!

**Chapter 4: Game One…Stupid Captain!**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO inuyashafangirl333'S BIRTHDAYYYY!**

**-&-**

"I _TOLD _YOU!"

"WHATEVER!"

"GEEZ! YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT RIGHT THERE!"

"You guys…"

"WHAT?"

"I don't really appreciate that you'll are betting where Sakura tackled me into the ground so hard that my imprint in the grass."

"Sorry, Naruto."

"Sorry."

"…"

"But I _know _I tackled him at the fifty-yard line."

"It was sooner than that."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Sakura sighed and pulled off her helmet, swinging back the curtain of her long hair.

"Are you ever going to cut that?"

"My helmet?"

"Your hair, stupid," Sasuke said, tossing his helmet to the side.

"I haven't been planning on it."

"Well you should."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. By the way, WE HAVE A GAME TOMORROW YOU MAGGOTS! GET SOME FRICKIN' PRACTICE!"

"…"

The team sweatdropped.

"…we _did _just have practice…"

**-&-**

Later…

"Get some rest," Sasuke said as he lifted the equipment box on his shoulder.

"So should you," Sakura pointed out. They were both scuffed up and covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Please, woman," Sasuke muttered. "I'm the captain you're talking to."

"And I'm the co-captain," Sakura said, smiling.

"Says who!"

"Me."

"You don't count."

"Why you little…"

**-&-**

**Game Day**

Sakura gritted her teeth and clutched onto the helmet. She was standing at the entrance to the football stadium, and nearly regretting it. She was stupid to think she could do this.

"You're stupid to think you can do this," a voice said behind. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you're stupid to think that I _can't _do this."

"Then why were you standing there so awkwardly?" Sasuke asked, simpering.

"Um…because I just am," Sakura said defensively.

"Right. Are you going in or not? The locker rooms are on the left."

"Oh."

There was yet another small silence.

"Well, let's go already," Sasuke said impatiently, holding a scowl. Sakura smiled weakly, turned a little pale, and went in.

"OKAY!" their Coach yelled. "YOU LITTLE MORONS THINK YOU CAN PLAY! WELL GET OUT AND THERE AND SHOW ME!...AND…wait…who are _you_?" he asked, looking at Sakura when he caught sight of her bright pink hair. She didn't like how he had put the emphasis on _you_.

"I'm on the team," she said, controlling her voice.

"…right," the Coach said. "Sasuke, I thought you didn't allow cheerleaders to play on this team."

"I'm NOT a cheerleader," Sakura growled. Sasuke seemed to sense this so he quickly avoided the question and followed the team outside onto the field.

"Okay," Sasuke said quickly. "The team we're playing, naturally they're ALL BOYS." He gave Sakura a scowl who narrowed her eyes.

"Are you referring to me?" she said threateningly.

"C'mon, already!"

"Okay, Naruto- you take number 84. He's not that fast, but his body strength is pretty rough. Block him when I pass the ball so he doesn't get in the way."

"Right," Naruto said, snapping on his helmet.

"Neji- you and Sakura should try to stay wide open at all times. Since you two are pretty fast, I expect you to go really deep when the ball gets hiked."

"Gotcha," Sakura said, smiling, adjusting her dark green jersey. The football pads made her look small since they were too big for her, but she was grinning. As Sasuke quickly went through the play once more, the whistle blew to signal the start of the game. After the coin flip, the ball was given to their side first.

**(A/N: Just for reference, the Konoha team is in green and the other team is in black.)**

**-&-**

"DOWN!"

Sakura felt chills run down her spine. She was, at last, on the football field where she belonged. She felt the ripple of excitement stir through the players around her and she caught Sasuke's eye. He gave her a smirk, in which she returned.

"SET! HIKE!"

"AAAWAAAA!"

Immediately, Sakura dashed downfield with Neji across from her and she glanced behind her. Naruto was barely keeping up with his opponent's strength and the remainder of the team that hadn't been held up by Konoha was trailing behind Sakura…all big, bulky, large and looking murderous.

"Oh, crap. SASUKE!" she screamed, giving the large hint that he'd better throw it to her or else.

Twenty feet up the field, Sasuke heard her yell and immediately braked, skidding against the grass. He quickly turned and before he was tackled off his feet, he threw the ball in a perfect spinning toss that flew over everybody's heads and landed in Sakura outstretched hands.

"YES! GO SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. Without a second thought, Sakura dashed up the field, toward the little red flag marking the touchdown line. Chancing a look behind her, she saw at least four black jerseys running full speed at her.

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!" she hissed and threw herself towards the touchdown line. As soon as she crossed (woohoo!) she scooped the ball to her chest and hit the ground a split second before she felt nearly 600 pounds of football players squash her from the pile.

"TOUCHDOWN!" came the announced cry. Naruto began whooping and even Sasuke had a slight smile when Sakura emerged, shoving all of her tacklers, scuffed up and covered in dirt, but smiling happily.

"We're gonna own this game," Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Don't talk too soon," Neji stated, looking at the other team. "They're probably just testing our plays and techniques first, and then finding a counter to beat us."

"Sharp as ever," Naruto said, frowning. Sakura popped her helmet.

"I don't think I'll be able to take another four tackles in a row like that again," she said wincing as she stretched her arms.

"Fine," Sasuke said, whipping out a dry-erase board. "Huddle."

Silence.

"Huddle…as in MOVE!" he yelled and the team quickly gathered around.

"Most likely, they'll be expecting a play around the same lines as before…I pass to either Neji or Barbie—"

"That's SAKURA, mister arrogant."

"Fine. _Sakura_. Anyways, Naruto, you're probably the worst catcher in this team, so I'll do a fake pass to you and RUN past the 50 by a few yards. Got it?"

Naruto, despite his lack of common sense, understood perfectly and jogged to the field and tried to unsuccessfully growl at the opposing player in front of him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, turning to her, "You and Neji run opposite ways, and when I fake the pass to Naruto, you should—"

"I know," Sakura said, nodding. The team stared at her. No one in their right mind would interrupt the captain when he was discussing a play.

"Can I go?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the staring. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and stowed the dry-erase board away. They didn't need fourteen other players. As long as Sakura was on the team, she'd make sure they'd win, even if it was out of pure stubbornness.

**-&-**

"DOWN FIFTY SIX! DOWN FIFTY SIX!" Naruto firmly held the ball against the ground, Sasuke behind him and ready to receive the hike.

"HUT! HIKE!"

Immediately, Sakura felt something knock the wind out of her before she got the chance to start running. One of the black jerseys had hurled himself into her stomach and she flew backwards, slamming into the grass. She felt someone dash towards her and instinctively cried,

"NEJI! GET THE BALL OR I'LL SOCK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY!"

Everyone paused in mid-game to check if they had heard right. Neji sweatdropped, but did as he was told. He ran towards Sasuke and Naruto and as they faked the pass, Naruto found himself being chased by seven other opposing players because they thought he had the ball.

"AAARRRGHHHHAAAAA! HURRY UP! HURRY UP!" he yelled as he dashed downfield. Almost laughing, Sasuke swiftly did a concealed pass to Neji who clasped the ball in his gloved hands. But before he had time to even think, he felt two bodies slam into his and the ball sailed out of his grasp, spinning in midair, and it paused the game once more.

Sakura stared up in horror. If that ball fell, it would be announced dead, and the other team would gain at least 8 yards or so.

"SHIII—" Sakura yelled as she tried to get up, but the weight of the player was holding her down.

"I DON'T THINK SO, BUB!" she said in a strangled cry. So they were cheating- it was completely out of order to hold your opponent down. She slammed her elbow in the side of stomach—where there was no plastic padding. There was a groan as he crumpled to the ground and Sakura ran so hard that she thought her lungs would tear. She shoved Sasuke (who had been in her way) aside like a doll, and hit the ground, the football safe in her hands.

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled. Sakura whipped around in alarm. "RUUUUNNNNNN!"

"GABAAHHH!" Sakura quickly got to her feet, slipped on the grass, and dashed down the center of the field, trying to avoid as many people as she could. The wind whipped her face so hard that it stung and her shoulder was throbbing in pain. Finally, a whistle signaled that she had passed the touchdown marker and she sighed in triumph, dropping to the floor on her back, sweating underneath the large helmet she was wearing. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke's heads stooped over her's.

"Good one, loser," Sasuke said, smirking. Oblivious to the insult, Sakura was dying for some air conditioning.

"Naruto," she gasped, "go get me two of the LARGEST apple juices from the concession stand."

"…apple juice?"

"HURRY!"

As Naruto dashed off, Sakura wiped off some of the sweat gathering on her face, and smiled.

They were gonna _own _this game. As she gulped down the 52 ounces of apple juice that Naruto came back with, she stuffed the other jug into her bag and got up.

"Let's go."

**-&-**

**Okay, as a forewarning, this is the end of the game (and of course, they WIN!) Please REVIEW!**


	5. Sakura’s…Fumble!

**Chapter 5: Sakura's…Fumble!**

**-&-**

**After the game…**

"What are we doing _here_?" Neji asked, his arms folded and glancing around.

"Celebration," Naruto said happily, gesturing around. It wasn't exactly a bar, but it looked like pool gaming room, and its dim lighting bounced off the few electric signs hanging from the ceiling.

"It was our first game," Sakura protested, "there's really no need. We would have won it anyway."

"Really?"

The four of them whipped around. The captain of the opposing team they had just played was standing there, scuffed up, beaten, and with a few of his other teammates behind him. Their heights must have danced around 6 feet.

"Oh gosh," Sakura whispered. Since she had taken off all of her football padding, the baggy jersey she was wearing made her look rather small compared to the looming team in front of her.

"Let's play a little…shall we?" their captain said, walking over to the counter. "Six beers, make that eight. Of course I'm 21. Sheesh."

They all sweatdropped, but decided that nothing said was better than being beaten up to a pulp. Of course, they had beaten that team, but when it came to normal street-fighting, they probably broke every foul on the football field.

"There," the captain said, slamming all of the 8 bottles down once they had been seated in a booth next to the wall. "The shot-glass game. First one to pass out, loses…naturally."

"WHAT!" Neji stood up so fast that the table shifted. "Are you mad? That much alcohol could kill us!"

But one of the captain's teammates stood up and shoved his bulky arm against Neji's neck and pinned him against the wall, shaking the whole section.

"NEJI!" Sakura cried. She glared at the captain, who was popping open the first bottle and setting down two shot glasses.

"…why only two?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because," the captain said. "Since like stupid paranoid boy over there (referring to Neji) doesn't want all of us to die, I guess it'll be only one other person. Me…and pick someone else."

"Naruto gritted his teeth, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"You're really stupid you know that?" he growled. The captain glanced at him and within another second, BOTH Naruto and Sasuke were tossed up like dolls and shoved against the wall next to Neji, who had nearly passed out.

"I guess," the captain said, "the little lady is the only one left. Unless you accept, your three boyfriends look like they'll make a nice trip up to the pretty clouds up there."

Enraged, Sakura stood up and slammed her fist against the table, glaring dangerously at the captain's eyes.

"If I EVER meet you again and you pull something like this, I will punch you SO HARD that you'll pass out for a MONTH. GOT THAT?"

There was a utter silence around the entire game room, but the captain smirked, unmoved.

"Like I care," he muttered, tossing a shot glass at Sakura. She caught it in her palm and sat down violently, slamming the glass in front of her, and putting her football bag in her lap. The captain smiled and slid the four open beer bottles towards her.

"Put 'em on the floor. When you pass out, I don't want you knocking them off the table."

"Then you should put yours on the floor also," Sakura replied without looking at him, but putting the bottles on the floor. Sasuke managed to get a last breath before he yelled,

"SAKURA! DON'T DO IT!"

"If I get a hangover," Sakura stated calmly, "then you can kick me off the team."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"But…but…"

"Ready when you are," Sakura said, ignoring her teammates' protests.

"Fine."

**-&-**

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glanced at Neji and Naruto. Naruto's head was slumped to the side which game the severe impression that he had passed out, and Neji's breathing became slow, but keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura," he muttered, "you had better not lose this."

"The rules," the captain stated calmly, looking at Sakura who was furious. "You must fill your shot glass as exact to the halfway mark as possible. This game is mainly based on mutual trust."

"Fine," Sakura said in an even tone. She clutched onto her equipment bag to stop herself from shaking. She had never consumed alcohol in her entire life, and she didn't plan on tasting any until the champagne at her wedding…which was a long way off.

"So, fill 'er up," the captain said, gesturing to the empty glass. Trembling, Sakura lifted the bottle and began pouring the disgusting liquid into her shot glass, biting her lip and preparing for the worst.

"Cheers." And the captain sitting across from her downed the first glass. Sakura smiled, and shifting her equipment bag in her lap, she quickly finished filling up the glass. She raised it up as if to a toast, and then tipping her head back, drained the contents.

"Seconds?" she asked, smirking. Sasuke's vision became rather clouded. The pressure against his neck would not loosen up and he slumped over and at last, the bulk of the football player holding him let go and Sasuke crumpled to the floor. Two more 'whumps' signaled that Neji and Naruto had been released also.

"Second round," the captain said, filling up his glass once more. Sakura leaned over in her chair, and lifting **a** bottle from the floor, filled up her glass again. She drank it without hesitation.

Third Round.

Fill.

Drink.

Fourth Round.

Fill.

Drink.

Fifth round…

By his seventh glass, the captain began to feel very groggy and lightheaded and he stared at the blurry vision of the girl sitting across from him. Surely she should feel the same too, right? However, Sakura sat up straight in her chair, smiling politely, an 8th glass already in front of her, ready to be drunk.

"Eh? Oh…one more, then…" With clumsy hands, he fumbled with the bottle and glass, taking utter coordination to fill it without spilling. At last, it got halfway, and he threw the bottle aside, and it shattered on the floor. Sakura picked up her glass as if it were a teacup and politely sipped it until there was no more.

At last, Sasuke came to his senses and stared, confused at the scene before him. Wasn't Sakura supposed to be as…drunk as the captain by now? On the contrary, she looked as if she was enjoying herself…which must have been impossible for a beer-drinking game.

Sakura yawned out of boredom.

"Are you done yet?" she said impatiently as he tried to fill a 9th glass.

"Hmprgrmph."

WHUMP.

He had tumbled out of his chair and lay sprawled on the floor in the mess of beer about him. Sakura patted her chest in relief, and then zipped up her equipment bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She shoved the three bulky players who had been holding her teammates "hostage".

"Move aside- yes you, gorilla-face," she snarled. Sasuke stared at her as Sakura slammed her equipment bag around wildly to get them all away.

"Hey- you okay?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Fine." Sasuke felt his neck, which had surely been bruised to a purplish blue.

"Is _she _okay?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke glanced up at the small figure still kicking and beating up the three football players.

"…uh…I think she'll be fine."

**-&-**

As they walked back down the quiet streets, there was an awkward silence among the four of them. Neji was just staring ahead, and Naruto was repeatedly fumbling with the catch on his equipment bag. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who had been glaring at the floor. She smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Are YOU?" Sasuke snapped at her. Sakura was taken-aback by this sudden retort, but it was only natural. If he was worried, he was worried.

"What's up with you?" She scowled.

"…sorry," Sasuke said in a low voice. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you want to know why I'm not drunk, just ask, Uchiha," she said, almost laughing.

"…"

"Anytime, now."

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Sasuke yelled as they stopped in the middle of the street.

"ARE YOU INSANE OR SOMETHING?" Naruto cried. "WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GET DRUNK WHEN WE STILL HAVE GAMES TO PLAY! YOU MIGHT BECOME AN ADDICT OR SOMETHING!"

Neji was the only one who was calm, but it was clear he was disturbed by Sakura's "actions". Sakura rolled her eyes, and zipped open her equipment bag and pulled out a bottle of…

…applejuice?

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You…"

There was another silence as the information registered into the boys' brains.

"You _didn't_," Naruto breathed. Sakura shook the bottle around and the juice sloshed around inside.

"Remember? Naruto bought it for me at the game," she stated. "When he wasn't looking, I just filled up my shot glass with it. It's no big deal."

"You worry too much," Sakura said, gently, as she stowed the bottle.

"…" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Oh, by the way, I'm still on the team," Sakura said informatively.

"Don't remind me," Sasuke said, as he stalked past her.

"You talking about me, muffin-head?" Sakura growled.

"So what if I am, you self-centered pansy?"

"How dare you call me a self-centered pansy, you stingy jerk!"

"How dare you call ME a stingy jerk after I called you a self-centered pansy, you stubborn cry-baby!"

"How dare you call ME a stubborn cry-baby after I called you a stingy jerk after you called me a self-centered pansy, you dense rock-head!"

"LOSER!"

"SELLOUT!"

Sasuke mock-gasped and they continued to throw their bizarre insults at each other until they reached the end of the street.

**-&-**

**Sweet? Nah. Gross? Yes. Sappy? DEFINITELY. Click on that review button.**


	6. Quarterback and Captain’s Choice

**Chapter 6: Quarterback and Captain's Choice**

**Oh, gosh you guys. Thank you for the open threats of beating me until I review. Just kidding…I still love you guys with all of my heart…unless you guys WEREN'T kidding…(looks around nervously)…**

**Okay, some might excuse me for my language…but HOLY CRAP. YOU GUYS REVIEWED SO DARN FAST! I'm so proud of you guys! (Cries like a mom cries when she sees her kid leave for college) You'll are growing up so fast…SOB! Just kidding…but since you'll have been SO nice, I have posted a sappy, wonderful chapter. Oh, and also, how Sakura switched the beer with applejuice?**

**My explanation: Well, the enemy captain told her to put the bottles on the floor right? If you read closely, you'll see that I included some close detail of how Sakura clutches onto her equipment bag in her lap…when she was really opening it up and slowly pouring out the beer on the floor…that's why when the captain passed out, he was in a MESS OF BEER around him…COUGH COUGH…it was too subtle, I know, but I didn't want anyone figuring it out too soon…haha. Here's my present: A wonderful SasuSaku chapter!**

**A couple more things: I am choosing not to add a guy who will interfere with Sasuke and Sakura's growing relationship because Sasuke's already dealing with his own inner jealousy and stuff, and a couple of other reasons…I'm sorry! .' But I just don't want tooo…I hope you'll will understand…if you want a jealousy man, my other romance stories are currently in that track, so be satisfied when you read those, okay? HOWEVER! There will be a serious conflict that causes Sakura to hate Sasuke more than she does (or…did) now. What is it? Uh…I'll get to that LATER.**

**-&-**

_As it turns out, Konoha's football team went on a winning streak. Emerging victorious game after game, the wonderful all boys' team…oops…I mean, all boys and one girl team, are definitely going for the championship trophy this year. The entire school has become captured in the spirit of the football team, who have become somewhat heroic. Alas, they are undefeated and as time passes by, perhaps a certain team captain is realizing that having a girl on his team might __**not**__ be the biggest mistake he's made. What will become of this sudden emotion? Who knows? (Dramatic Theme Song) Dun…dun…dunnnnnn…_

**A Few Months Later…**

Sakura sighed and flopped down in the center of the field, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. A large banner had been draped over the bleachers around the field that read,

**HOMECOMING TICKETS: BUY THEM AT THE ATTENDANCE OFFICE OR CAFETERIA**

**VOTE YOUR HOMECOMING QUEEN AND KING TODAY!**

Sakura snorted to herself. She was almost 100 sure that some stupid unrealistic bimbo cheerleader who owned 82 pairs of shoes would be guaranteed the fake plastic tiara. As for the king? She was absolutely 100 sure that Sasuke would get it…given that the gossip about him of having earned every single vote _last _year was true. But he hadn't gotten the crown because he hadn't even _gone _to the Homecoming Dance when he was a freshman. Stubborn kid, huh?

Sakura sighed again. She was more preoccupied about their final game against Sapporo City's football team…which just _happened _to be on the same day as Homecoming. But a thud broke off her thoughts as she glanced up to find that Sasuke had joined her.

"Hey," she said, yawning.

"Tired?"

"You wouldn't believe how so," Sakura muttered. "Going to Homecoming?"

"We have a game that day, smart one."

"The dance lasts until midnight, brainless."

"I think I'll pass."  
"Like you did last year?"

"Pretty much. Are you going?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel like spending 100 dollars on a stupid poofy dress that I'll wear only once."

Sasuke stared at her. He had never met a girl who had said something _anywhere _near that. They always went on and on about how their favorite brand of lipstick was going on a whopping 10 off at Sephora or something. But here he was, talking to a girl who was probably willing to wear her football jersey to the biggest event of their freshman year.

"You know what would be cool?" Sakura said airily. Sasuke was silent to let her know he was listening…sort of.

"If this stadium were completely empty at night."

"It _is _empty right now."

"I said at NIGHT, you deaf hippo."

"What's so great about night?"

"It's got stars."

"So?"

"And a moon."

"So?"

Sakura rolled over on her stomach and glared at him.

"Excuse me for having a life," she muttered as she got to her feet.

"Wait, no…I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke said, half laughing as he grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt.

Sakura stopped. Sasuke stopped and looked amazed at his hand that had pulled her back. Had it been subconscious? WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING! Slowly smiling, Sakura turned around.

"Apology accepted," she said in a sweet voice. Sasuke felt a pale tinge of red creep up his face.

"Uh…right," he said, coughing.

"But I really have to go," Sakura said, picking up her bag. "I think I have a make-up test for Biology since I was absent yesterday."

"Because?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. He spoke with authority, as he was the captain and she was the subordinate. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because I sprained my ankle when you told me I was running too fast and I didn't listen to you so this is my consequence," she said in a bored tone. "Happy?"

"Very," Sasuke said, smirking. "Next time, listen to me."

"And next time," Sakura said as she walked away, "don't grab my shirt in desperation to stop me from leaving."

**-&-**

The tinge in his face grew even more conspicuous as he watched her run towards the school building. Some clanging was heard, and at last, Naruto and Neji stumbled out from under the bleachers in which they had been spying on their two "best" friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sasuke yelled, startled. Naruto gave a mischievous grin.

"Hehehe…didn't know you liked her like THAT, Uchiha."

"SHUT UP, YOU!" Sasuke said, flushing again. Neji handed him a piece of paper, in which Sasuke grabbed immediately.

"What the heck is this?" he demanded.

"A list," Neji said, a sense of urgency in his voice. "The list of all of Supporo's team. And their statistics."

Sasuke widened his eyes as he scanned the list of players. But after a minute, he realized there was nothing to worry about. Most of their statistics were below average, if not beatable. He smirked at Neji.

"They're all Naruto's level," he smirked. "At least Naruto's got the strength. These guys are just bad."

Pallid, Neji pointed to the other side of the paper. Confused, Sasuke flipped it over and immediately went as pale as Neji.

"Oh, shit," he swore out loud. It was almost phenomenal. Three players, named Spike, Kobaka, and Mitani. It looked something like this.

**-&-**

**Mitani**

Position: Quarterback (Captain)

Power: 4 (Out of 5)

Speed: 4

Mile Run: 5:33

40-Yard Dash: 5.1 sec

Bench Press: 154 Kilograms

Height: 5'8

Weight: 170 lbs.

**-&-**

**Spike**

Position: Running Back

Power: 5

Speed: 4.9

Mile Run: 4:52

40-Yard Dash: 4.1 sec

Bench Press: 162 Kilograms

Height: 6'1

Weight: 169 lbs.

**-&-**

**Kobaka**

Position: Center

Power: 5

Speed: 2.7

Mile Run: 9:44

40-Yard Dash: 6.9 sec

Bench Press: 160 Kilograms

Height: 5'9

Weight: 171 lbs.

**-&-**

Sasuke turned white. Not because of Mitani or Kobaka. Mitani was _his_ opponent, and also was the quarterback and captain. He could handle him. With Naruto's strength, he could probably handle Kobaka since he was slow. But Spike?

Never had he seen anyone run the 40-Yard Dash in under 5 seconds. It was impossible. And not only that, he had full power, and had bench pressed 162 kilograms when probably Neji AND Naruto combined couldn't do 150. And who was up against Spike in the running back?

Sakura.

Trying to ignore the painful fact that Spike had tied with Sakura in the time for the mile, but he was definitely stronger than her. And since he towered over her by an ENTIRE foot, Sakura would definitely feel intimidated. Not only that, he nearly weighed twice her weight. He couldn't let Sakura compete against this strong, tall, and extremely fast punk.

Sasuke glanced up at Neji and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face- all just from _looking _at the stupid statistics of their future enemy.

"You know we can't let her play," Naruto said, in utter seriousness. Sasuke bit his lip. He already knew this was true, but Sakura was stubborn. She wouldn't let them kick her off the team so easily. She was way too headstrong for that. Neji spoke.

"Sasuke- you know if Spike plays her, he won't have mercy. He hates girls. And the only reason they've won all of their games was because he and Mitani broke the ribs of their opponents. You can't let her play."

In a hushed voice, Sasuke asked, "When's the game day?"

"Next Saturday."

"And if we lose this game?"

"We lose the championship."

Looking up into the bright glare of the sun, Sasuke mentally cursed the Football gods as he got up and trudged towards the soccer field.

**-&-**

**Soccer Field, Cheerleading Practice**

"Alright, girls! You'll are doing fantastic! Just wait till they see US at the baseball game next Saturday!" the cheerleading captain squealed.

"It's football," said a voice behind her. Whipping around, the captain squealed so loudly that all the girls started screaming in delight.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she trilled. Sasuke winced at the highness of her voice and braced himself for the blow.

"I…need to ask you a favor."

SQUEAL.

"ANYTHING, Sasuke-kun," the captain said, squeaking again. Sasuke twitched. They were like mice.

"Um…I need you to appoint Haruno Sakura as captain of the cheerlead squad."

Jaws dropped. Tears rolled.

"B-but," the captain said as steadily as she could, "t-that's out of order! I can't do that!" Sasuke sighed. He knew this would happen. Pretending to be ultra depressed, he trudged around sadly. But more squeals and whispers stopped him.

"C'mon Chihiro! It's SASUKE-KUN we're talking about!"

"But—"

"If she's a bad captain, we'll kick her off, okay?"

Sasuke swerved around.

"I only need her captain until Saturday passes. That's all. You can kick her off on Monday."

More squeals.

"OKAY, SASUKE-KUN!" the captain said, twinkling as she gazed into his glaring eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and got out of there as fast as he could.

So, why exactly did he appoint Sakura as cheerleading captain? Because.

Cheerleaders at their school weren't allowed to play sports.

Nonetheless an all boy's sport called football.

Sakura would be protected.

Neji and Naruto would be happy that their friend would be safe.

And Sasuke was about to die by the hands of a headstrong girl when he told her the "great" news.

**-&-**

**Haha, did you like that chapter? Only a few more left…so savor this moment! Sigh. I seriously wish my readers could play football. Isn't it so pigheaded of those stupid boys to refuse you on their field? ROAR!**


	7. Dismay and The Sad Part

**Chapter 7: Dismay and The Sad Part**

**-&-**

"You WHAT!" Sakura bellowed as she glared into the dark eyes of her captain.

Sasuke almost cringed at her outburst. True, he was scared as hell when he faced a fully angered Sakura, but he had to maintain his composure as the stoic, chauvinistic captain, right? Sakura would know something was definitely up if he was the slightest bit nice to her.

"Don't bother coming back," Sasuke said as coldly as he could. "I told you that girls don't belong on my team and you are not going to make any difference."

"But, what about all our wins? We haven't lost once! Just let me play in our final game!" Sakura yelled.

"No."

Sakura folded her arms.

"No," she said, simply in reply to _his _no.

"No?"

"No," she repeated. "I'm not going to be kicked off this team. You chose me rightfully, and I get to stay on. It's not like my academic grades are in danger. You have no excuse."

"I have an excuse," Sasuke said, as equally stubborn. "Because as of yesterday afternoon, you have become part of the cheerleading squad."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Sakura looked at him with her mouth half open in disbelief. She couldn't BELIEVE he had the NERVE to just put her on that CHEERLEADING squad without her permission! And what was the deal with KICKING her off the TEAM for no stupid reason! But she was more than angry this time.

It wasn't pure rage.

Actually, it was more of a disappointing letdown sadness sort of thing.

As Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his teammate, he couldn't say anything. Swallowing his pride, he roughly walked past her, bumping into her shoulder as he did. And then he exited the classroom with Naruto and Neji close behind, their heads slightly bowed in shame.

Sakura roughly wiped away tears and biting her lip hard, she headed outside.

**-&-**

"Dude, you didn't have to be so harsh," Naruto noted quietly once they were out in the halls.

"Yeah, I did," Sasuke said, glaring him. "If I wasn't so _mean _then she wouldn't take it seriously and probably show up for practice like she did at the beginning of the year when she was just a headstrong little freshman with aspiring dreams to simply play football and be on the team."

Sasuke said this all in one long breath and flushed when he Neji and Naruto stared at him.

"You're gonna miss her, man," Neji said, clapping him on the shoulder. "She may be a girl, but if you haven't noticed, we probably wouldn't have won _half _of those games without her as your running back position."

Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto sighed. "_I'm_ gonna miss her. I can't believe you put her on the CHEERLEADING squad, though. And captain? Geez…"

Sasuke stopped dead.

"Wait- don't cheerleaders come to _our _football games too!"

"Uh…yeah."

"And isn't SHE on the squad now!"

"Uh…yeaaah…oh crud. That means we're gonna have to play with her WATCHING us!"

"BUT THEN SHE'LL KNOW WE KICKED HER OFF TO KEEP HER FROM LANDING IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A BROKEN FACE!" Naruto yelled. Smacking himself in the forehead, Sasuke swore as he dashed back to the classroom.

"SHIZNIT!"

**-&-**

Sakura swung open the school gate and headed down the sidewalk.

"HEY, YOU!"

She turned around and to her horror, she found the entire cheerleading squad headed towards her, the old captain clutching a box in her arms.

"May. I. Help. You?" Sakura said, smiling as widely as she could. The captain smirked.

"Didn't Sasuke tell you? You're our captain!" she sang, but rather nastily. Despite having heartthrob Sasuke speak to her for the first time all year, she couldn't help but absolutely HATE the girl who was stealing her position.

Sakura dropped her jaw.

CAPTAIN?

Okay, she thought it was horrific when they dubbed her as a CHEERLEADER.

But, CAPTAIN?

CAPTAIN!

_CAPTAIN? _

"Oh, dear heavens, please tell me they're just being stupid like they always are and just making up lies to see the reaction on my face…PLEASE…"

"Anyways," the captain continued, "here."

She thrust the box into Sakura's hands. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura tipped it upside down.

"DON'T DO THAT!" The whole squad screamed. Genuinely scared out of her wits, Sakura jumped and glared at the cheerleaders.

"WHAT!"

"DON'T WRINKLE THE OUTFIT!"

Sakura paled. Outfit? Ripping the box open, she felt like jumping off a cliff. There, all packed neatly inside with a set of one green and one white pompoms…

Was a cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks…you…guys…" Sakura said as slowly as she could. Was it just her or did her entire stomach just happen to vanish? Stuffing the uniform back in the box, she whipped around and stalked back towards the classroom to dump it in the trash. No WAY was she gonna become a cheerleader. NO. FRICKIN. WAY.

"WAIT, SAKURA!" the captain cried. "WE HAVE PRACTICE TODAY! IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! MEET US ON THE SOCCER FIELD, OKAY!"

"Absolutely," Sakura said sarcastically. As she headed up the stairs, she made a sharp right turn and crashed into someone who had been thundering down past her.

"CRAP! SORRY- I WAS—"

It was Sasuke. As he quickly got up, dusting his pants, he stared at her with dark eyes. Sakura refused to look at him as she stuffed the uniform that had fallen out back into the busted box.

"Uh…so…" Sasuke began to say, but Sakura cut him off.

"Don't start," she snarled.

"But—LISTEN! It was just a mix up, okay? I'm really sorry and—"

"MIX UP!" Sakura bellowed. "SORRY! ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO _ME_?"

Sasuke held his breath. He should have know this would be coming sooner or later. But before he could reconsider his thoughts, he felt considerable pain explode on the left side of his jaw bone. He crumpled backwards, holding onto the stair railing. Sakura was breathing very fast, still holding on to her uniform like a piece of paper, and her small fist extended to where she had punched him.

"MIX UP," she repeated defiantly. "DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH TALKING TO _ME _ABOUT MIXUPS, UCHIHA."

Sasuke felt a blow to his gut. Demoted from her calling him 'Sasuke' to 'Uchiha'.

"MIX UP, NUMBER ONE," Sakura said in a fakely nice tone. She held up her uniform. "DO YOU CALL _THIS _A MIX UP! I DON'T THINK SO. NEXT TIME YOU MAKE A DESCISION TO KICK ME OFF YOUR STUPID TEAM, YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE _SENSE _TO NOT PUT ME ON ANY OTHER ONE! SO JUST SHUT UP."

Sasuke tried to speak, but her yells trampled his flimsy words immediately.

"MIX UP, NUMBER TWO," Sakura said, her voice escalating, "WHEN YOU RELEGATE ME FROM BECOMING A RUNNING BACK ON A FOOTBALL TEAM TO CAPTAIN OF THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I HATE THEM. I HATE THE SQUAD- AND NOW, I'M _NOT _JUST TALKING ABOUT THE CHEERLEADERS. YOU KNOW WHAT I _ALSO _HATE? THE FOOTBALL TEAM."

Sasuke sensed the crack in her voice. She hated the football team now?

"MIX UP, NUMBER THREE," She continued, "I _HOPE _YOU LOSE SATURDAY'S GAME. BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I **WON'T **BE THERE TO CHEER FOR YOUR STUPID TEAM. MAKE THAT, **YOUR** STUPID **ALL-BOYS** TEAM. I BET MY LIFE THAT YOU WON'T MISS ME OUT THERE ON THAT FIELD. I BET, THAT WHEN YOU FACE WHATEVER OPPONENT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BEAT FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP, THAT YOU WON'T NEED ME _EVER _AGAIN. I'LL BE THERE SATURDAY, SURE. I'LL BE THERE CHEERING, BUT NOT FOR YOU. I'LL BE PRAYING WITH MY WHOLE HEART THAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID TEAM WILL LOSE AND DIE OUT THERE ON THAT STUPID PLAYING FIELD THAT YOU INSENSITIVE _JERKS_ CALL _FOOTBALL_!"

At this, a silence rang out. The halls were no longer empty. Students had gathered around them, appalled. But the news spread like wildfire. Sakura was a cheerleader now. Their team would lose the championship for _sure_.

"Happy, Uchiha?" Sakura said in a quiet voice. "Like my uniform? Because I'll be wearing this on Saturday. I'll turn in my equipment and helmet tomorrow. It's not like I'll be wanting it or _needing _it anymore."

Sasuke felt numb with regret.

"And finally," Sakura said, no more than a whisper. "I have to go to practice. Wish me luck on becoming the best cheerleading captain ever. Even _better _then when I was playing that stupid sport of yours."

And with that, Sakura exploded through the front doors and left the silent crowd and Sasuke with his broken jaw and thoughts.

**-&-**

**Sorry I made that TOO serious…wahhh…**


	8. Uchiha’s Fumble and the Ramen Play

**Chapter 8: Uchiha's Fumble and the Ramen Play**

**-&-**

**Saturday, Final Championship Game Day…**

"Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"You want something to eat?"

"No."

"No, you're not okay or no you don't want something to eat?"

"Both."

"ERGH!"

**(A/N: Refer to Chapter 3 if you don't get the subtle joke.)**

"C'mon dude," Naruto said, nudging his friend in the shoulder. "Remember when you told me that you wouldn't lighten up? Well, you finally _did_, but now, I think you're starting all over as a newly frozen Mr. Cube."

"…Thanks for the logic, Naruto," Neji said with a hint of asperity.

"No prob."

"Are you going to the prom tonight?" Neji asked as he leaned back in the bleachers. Sasuke shook his head.

"Skipping out on homecoming king _again_?"

"We all know that he's gonna get it," Naruto said, grinning. "But what about your queen?"

"What queen?"

"_The _queen."

"What?" Sasuke turned his head, pressing an icepack to his jaw even harder. Geez, when Sakura was ANGRY she could give a heck of a PUNCH. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard…"

"Heard what?"

"That Sakura may be tying in with the old cheerleading captain in 'queen' votes."

"WHAT?" Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"NOW you wanna go?" Naruto grinned.

"NO!"

"Well, we'd better get ready," Neji said, breaking the weird tension. "The stadium's going to be a lot more crowded tonight than before since it's the homecoming game."

"Tch. Where's the rest of the team?" Sasuke growled.

"In the locker room."

**-&-**

**Meanwhile, at the Soccer Field…**

"C'mon, Captain! Make us do the routine one more time!"

Sakura gave a pronounced groan as everyone glared at her. Although she was captain, she hadn't managed to live up to her duties…and even though she had accepted the position, she couldn't bury the fact that she did, 100 , hate THESE stupid empty-brained girls around her. Boringly clapping her hands to begin the routine, she reluctantly began the cheer.

Stomp.

Stomp. Clap. Clap. Stomp. Stomp.

Stomp. Clap. Clap. Stomp. Stomp.

Stomp. Clap. Clap. Stomp. Stomp.

Stomp.

If ripping out her own two eyes wouldn't make her feel better, Sakura absolutely did NOT know what would. Their cheers were absolutely LAME and CORNY and CLICHÉ and UNORIGINAL. She felt like dying on the spot.

"One more time, captain!"

"BITE ME!" Sakura growled menacingly as everyone backed off.

**-&-**

**7:00, Start of the Game**

"Okay," Sasuke said, as he snapped on his helmet. "A few words of motivation: YOU GUYS HAD BETTER WIN BECAUSE WE'RE UP AGAINST THE THREE MOST ELITE MEMBERS OF THE OTHER TEAM. GOT IT!"

At this sudden death threat, the team felt like they should have practiced a _little_ more.

"And, BREAK!" As the first eleven players jogged out to the field, Sasuke couldn't help but risking a glance at their cheerleading squad. All of them had started their first routine, except for Sakura who seemed absolutely oblivious to her glaring cheermates. Her pompoms had been thrown recklessly to the ground beside her and she was watching the game with apparent interest.

"Uh…Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice crackled into hearing. Sasuke whipped around.

"We're starting, dude. You're quarterback, remember?"

"Right…" Sasuke muttered.

**-&-**

The referee's whistle rang out, loud, clear, and harsh just as the sunlight began to dim and the stadium lights snapped on with a bang. The blinding flash caused a terrific effect as all 22 players on the field crouched down, glaring at their opponent. Sasuke glanced around for Spike, Mitani, and Kobaka, and finally found them. He expected the guys to be towering, huge, and death-sentencing…and he wasn't disappointed.

In fact, Kobaka looked more capable of murder. As his quick eyes shot around, Kobaka glared at Naruto who gulped.

"I'm gonna rip your head off- got it, blondie?" he sneered. The players on either side of him smirked, presumably Spike and Mitani.

Naruto gulped again. And then began to shuffle his helmet around.

"HIKE THE BALL!" Sasuke bellowed to the player in front of him. The ball was shot upward and Sasuke clasped it with his gloved hands. Swiftly, he drew back an arm to toss it downfield to Neji, but before he so much as released it, he felt something collide with him as he soared straight into the ground.

"SASUKE!" Neji bellowed. But the technique had already gone underway. Spike had nailed Sasuke in the stomach as Mitani quickly darted in, grabbing the ball before it could hit the floor and running down.

"TOUCHDOWN, SAPPORO! AND THE LEAFS HAVE LOST A YARD…"

Sasuke swore angrily as he got up. It hadn't even been three minutes and he had already been bruised and they had lost a touchdown. Neji was by his side in a heartbeat, panting, and clutching his shoulder.

"Where were you?" Sasuke growled.

"I got blocked by Kobaka. He collided right into my shoulder, and then went for Naruto."

"Well, where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Neji sweatdropped and pointed behind them.

Naruto was stumbling around, blindly, as the top of his head stuck out from under all of his padding and gear. Apparently, Kobaka had kept his word and tried to grab Naruto's head, but the blond had prepared in advance, thus ensuring that Kobaka would only grab the helmet.

"Somebodyhelpmeouttathisstupidthing!" Naruto cried, his voice faint.

"Go help him," Sasuke sighed to Neji.

**-&-**

Later…

"DAMN IT!" Sakura swore as she kicked the dirt. The cheerleaders glared at her.

"Are you going to lead us, or what!" the previous captain stated, angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura snapped as she kept her eyes fixed on the game that was going horribly.

They were now losing by a full twenty one points. They had lost their extra point for punting the ball, and Sapporo already had scored four touchdowns and three punts.

"C'MON!" she screamed abruptly. Her insides were dying to play right now…but on the contrary, she was on the sidelines, wearing a stupid skirt.

"Sakura! Lead us in a cheer, will you!"

"NO! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**-&-**

**After Halftime…**

"AND THE SCORE IS 17-6 TO SAPPORO!" the animated announcer yelled as a loud BOO rang out through the Konoha stadium.

Sasuke burned with guilt. He KNEW they should have let Sakura play. It would have made everyone happy. They would have won, Sakura would have been happy too…

…but perhaps with a few broken legs in an infirmary.

Shaking Sakura out of his head, he stepped out on the field once more. They were losing dismally. There was officially, a 0 percent chance they would walk home with a championship trophy. Kobaka, Spike, and Mitani were too much to handle.

Damn it. To hell with denying it. THEY NEED SAKURA.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed. "GET IN YOUR POSITION, YOU MANIAC!"

Sasuke was about to yell right back and demand who he thought he was talking to, but instead, complied.

"SET!"

Everyone crouched down.

"HIKE!"

Sasuke saw Mitani spit out of the corner of his helmet.

"HUT, HIKE!"

The ball sprang into Sasuke hands, but instead of throwing it halfway across the field, he hunched over and yelled as loud as he could,

"_**GO TO THE RAMEN PLAY!" **_

Naturally, everyone in the audience heard this, but everyone thought they hadn't heard correctly. RAMEN PLAY! What the heck was THAT!

The story behind the Ramen Play, however, was an interesting one. It was probably the most irregular technique after so many normal ones. It was when the quarterback passed the ball to the guard next to him, and the guard would run 8 yards, and then pass to the center who would run down the rest of the field. However, Naruto had a lot of trouble remembering this, and so, this play was to be named something Naruto could remember easily.

Thus, they called it, the Ramen Play.

Now, Naruto remembered it 24/7.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" Sasuke yelled, his voice straining, Stepping to the side, he made a subtle pass to the guard who ran down as told and then tossed it to Naruto, who froze.

"_**RUN, YOU BLONDE IDIOT**_**!" **the ENTIRE team bellowed at him. Wasting no time, Sasuke dashed up behind him to assist his fear-struck friend.

"Pass, Naruto!" Sasuke cried, catching the ball.

Spike, who was now officially playing quarterback as well, lunged after and caught Sasuke unaware. The ball flying out of his hands, Sasuke crashed to the ground, the aroma of grass filling up his nostrils.

"DAMN IT!" Neji bellowed.

"Too bad you had to drop the ball, sissy," Spike said, smirking. "It's a dead-ball now- you lose the game."

"Not. Yet," Sasuke said, blooding pouring freely from his nose. Swiping it away, Sasuke glanced to the side and Spike followed his glance.

THAT BLONDE IDIOT WAS RUNNING TOWARDS THE FRICKIN' TOUCHDOWN MARKERS!

"DAMN!" Spike roared. Now purely angry, he turned and rounded down on Sasuke, who took a step back. And before he could think, Sasuke felt his ribs crack and everything went blurry, and then black.

"_SASUKE!"_

**-&-**

**GASP. Faint. Cliffiessss are ruling the world! Be lovely and review! (I obviously do not know football lingo as well as I should.)**


	9. Sappiness Pulls Through

**Chapter 9: Sappiness Pulls Through**

**-&-**

"_SASUKE!"_

Sakura's scream filled up her lungs and exploded through her mouth, tearing at her throat. As the cheerleaders went into a frenzy about how their heartthrob was hurt, Sakura crushed her pompoms with her foot and without hesitation, dashed onto the field.

A small crowd had gathered around Sasuke, who was hunched over in the grass. Sakura elbowed the stomachs of the players in her way, regardless of whether they were on her team or not. Neji and Naruto were crouched next to their captain in concern, but Sakura pushed the referee aside as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "C'mon…open your eyes. DAMN IT!"

Her strong voice echoed throughout the silent stadium. The crowds watched, sadness twinging a little bit.

"Broken rib," the referee muttered. Neji shook his head.

"Broken _ribs_," he corrected. Sakura bit her lip and buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

She should have NEVER quit the team. Someone rustled behind her, and slightly kicked in the side.

Startled, Sakura looked up and immediately frowned.

Spike.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura snarled. Spike smirked.

"Just to let you know, that idiot captain of yours was stupid to let that blondie run through," Spike grinned, referring to Naruto.

Sakura felt a ripple of anger. Idiot captain?

"So…I'd best advise you to take your little boyfriend to a hospital and be there at his deathbed."

Sakura's bright green eyes flashed as she shoved Spike in the shoulder.

"_What_ did you say?" she snarled.

"Would you like for me to repeat it?" Spike said.

Whipping around, Sakura kneeled by Sasuke once more and unfastened his helmet. His face was sweating profusely and his breath was slowly getting faster. Sakura clasped the helmet in her small hands…

…and put it on.

"Icebox…" Naruto breathed.

"You idiot- you haven't got any shoulder pads," Neji said, concerned. "You'll last 10 seconds out there with no protection."

But Sakura ignored them as she scooped the black glare protector paste out of a jar and swiped it under her eyes. She turned back to Spike, who smirked.

"You're mine, PomPom."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

**-&-**

"C'mon…you're insane."

"Yeah, listen to what Naruto's saying…for once."

"HEY!"

"Sakura," Neji said solemnly, looking her in the eye. "You _don't _have the right sized year."

"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!" Sakura cried, her voice strangled. "ALL I'VE EVER wanted to do, was just to PLAY. Now, give me a chance, Neji, and I might spare you from my yells."

He looked at her, before sighing.

"Fine, but when you land in the hospital with an amputated arm, don't blame me."

"I won't," Sakura smiled, strapping on her cleats…

…or rather, Sasuke's cleats.

"But he's like, ten times bigger than you!" Naruto protested. "Those things'll just slip off and weigh you down."

"Are you done reprimanding me or can we play?" Sakura said stoutly, putting her hands on her hips. Naruto glanced at her defiance and almost shrugged in defeat. Once Sakura wanted her way, there was no opposing it. Her stubbornness could lead to serious injuries.

"And…BREAK!"

**-&-**

"Ready, PomPom?" Spike smiled as the whole team crouched down into the grass. A bead of sweat ran down Sakura's face as she spat out her mouth guard.

"As ever, gorilla-man."

Spike pulled his face into a scowl and would have succeeded in breaking Sakura's neck, but they had already started the play. Avoiding his lunge, Sakura pivoted on her the ball of her right foot and tossed it towards the end zone where Neji was.

"NARUTO! BLOCK!" came the Hyuga's yell. Not wasting any time, Naruto left his guard position and swung himself around towards the fifty-yard line. Bracing himself for the oncoming impact, he immediately braked, whipped around, and tackled the oncoming opponent.

A sickening crunch told Neji that his teammate had made his mark.

"Woohoo!"

The football soared through the open sky and sailed into Neji's hands as Sakura came around and he tossed it to her before being drove straight into the ground. Panting, Sakura sprinted towards the tounchdown goal and scored.

"YES!" Naruto bellowed, punching a fist into the air and accidentally landing it on another player. "Oh, crud…sorry!"

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET THE PUNT READY!"

As Naruto crouched down, he held the football vertically to the ground as Sakura pulled back and swung a graceful kick. It hit the goalpost and bounced off the other side, giving them a point.

**-&-**

Kobaka swore.

"They're catching up," he muttered to Mitani.

"Shut up, dingus. Duh."

"That airhead is mine," Spike snarled as he eyed Sakura walk past with a scowl.

**-&-**

"Sasuke…wake up, pinhead!"

"Hn…"

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuke bolted up from the bed so fast that he immediately fell off, grumbling and cursing in pain.

"What do you want, Naruto?" he growled, clutching his ribs. "Wait…OH SHIZNIT!" he bellowed.

He jumped to his feet, immediately surveying the open football field through the nurse's open window. What had happened! Wait, what were they doing without a quarterback! Why was he benched and…SLEEPING! WHERE WAS HE! What!

"Dude…sit down," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "I got benched for a couple of minutes cuz I accidentally punched someone."

"Huh?"

"YOU passed out. Remember?"

"WHAT!"

"You're in the nurse's office right now."

"WHAT!"

Naruto sighed. Sasuke wasn't going to take the fact that a girl had replaced his position very well.

"Uh…"

"WHERE'S HARUNO!"

Silently, Naruto jerked his thumb to the field.

"Pink hair. Oversized cleats and a jersey that reaches her knees. Easy to spot."

Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. WHY and HOW did Sakura replace HIS position! Okay…so they had needed her really bad to win, but WHY was she there NOW! And WHY was his frickin' ribs hurting him like crazy!

"She replaced you went you passed out," Naruto explained. "You can't play like that- doctor's orders. You have two broken ribs."

Sasuke swore under his breath again.

"Well?" he demanded. Naruto looked at him, blank.

"Well what?"

"WELL ARE WE WINNING!"

"Are you nuts! We were behind like, a gazillion points. But, since Sakura's playing, we managed to get a lot closer to catching up."

"…"

"Sasuke, you're supposed to be happy."

"I am."

"Yeah, and that's why you look like you want to rip your hair out," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Are you mad because you should have put her in the game earlier?"

"Hn."

"And now you know she can take care of herself?"

"Hn."

"And that you shouldn't be scared of her safety?"

"Hn."

"And that you know you wanna be her homecoming king."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding…"

**-&-**

Sakura looked up at the scoreboard. They were still behind by at least 7 points…there was no way they could win with only a single minute left of the game…

As both sides went into time out, she called in the team and whispered in a low voice.

"We're going to have to go to the conversion play."

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ICEBOX! THOSE GUYS WILL KNOCK US BACK TO SECOND GRADE!"

"It's too risky," Neji said in a low voice. "That play is rarely EVER done and even if it is, it's 70 percent unsuccessful."

"Well then," Sakura said quaintly, as she fitted her helmet back on once more. "I guess we'll have to win with 30 percent."

Her teammates stared at her in disbelief. The conversion was a professional play that could get you two points instead of a one point punt. But, being the advantage of an extra point, the disadvantage was having to induce another interception and having the running back make a touchdown. Sakura's plan was to combine the interception and conversion together…but would it work?

Neji shrugged.

"She's our captain, dudes. Whatever she says, goes."

Sakura grinned.

"Thanks, Neji."

"Ready to lose your teeth, PomPom?" Spike smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You already used that insult, dude," she informed.

"Whatever. READY!"

Crouch.

"SET!"

Spit. Snarl. Glare.

"AND WE'RE READY TO KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Sakura screamed as she slammed forward, straight into Spike. The sudden impact surprised him as she tackled him down and immediately sprang up, dashing to the sideline. She had wrenched the ball out of his hands. Interception was over.

"GO, GO, GO!" she screamed at Neji as she threw it a little to hard at him. It hit him in the face, and he felt blood spurting out, but swallowing the pain quickly, he ran towards the touchdown marker and immediately collapsed on the other side.

"NEJI!" Sakura yelled. "Oh…I'm SO sorry…are you okay! AAAGHHH! Great…now we have no running back!"

"I can sdill blay," Neji said, thickly. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Um…okay…"

**-&-**

**Almost in the homestretch! :D**


	10. The Last Tackle Touchdown

**Chapter 10: The Last Tackle Touchdown**

**-&-**

"How much time do we have left?" Sakura gasped.

"12 seconds."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sakura cried, in a strangled voice. "We're almost dead even- that'd mean whoever—"

"—whoever scores the next touchdown, wins," Naruto finished, handing Neji another cotton ball.

"Is your nose okay?"

"Ughm…yehs."

The whole team stared hesitantly at Neji.

"If he can cope with it," Sakura stated, adjusting her gloves, "then we can too. Whether they break our wrists or give us black eyes, there's only 12 seconds left. We have to get back at them for that illegal move on Sasuke."

Everyone nodded. Since when did Sakura take place as football captain?

"Are you going to the prom?" one of the boys asked.

BONK.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Sakura demanded after she socked him.

"Heh…I guess we have two players with bloody noses now…"

"C'mon, you guys!" Sakura cried. "There's still enough time for us to make our winning touchdown!"

"Pshyeah- if only we were as fast as you."

Sakura widened her eyes.

"YES!"

**-&-**

"HIKE!"

Collisions echoed through the stadium as the player's impatience wore through. Sakura gritted her teeth as she heard a sickening thud as two players blocked each other, slamming into each other's helmets.

"PASS IT, YOU STUPID PROM BOY!" Sakura screamed at her teammate who had asked her the question earlier. Wasting no time, he tossed it in Neji's direction. He crouched over and ran to the endzone.

"SPIKE!" Kobaka bellowed. "GET THE KID!"

Mitani swiveled around, and with Spike and Kobaka at his heels, all three of them lunged forward and slammed Neji into the grass. The onlookers in the stadium simultaneously groaned at the impact. At last, they all got up and Spike grinned as Neji struggled to get up.

"Sorry, pretty boy- no championship for you."

Neji spat out some grass and smirked, showing his gloved hands…

…which were empty.

"No ball," he retorted.

Spike looked in disbelief as he glared at Mitani and Kobaka. Instinctively, they all ran to the touchdown marker and bellowed in anger.

"RUN, ICEBOX, RUN!" the whole team yelled.

The "Prom Boy" had faked a pass to Neji, and while he feinted the play to get Spike, Mitani, and Kobaka to run after him, Sakura had dashed down the field. But Spike was quicker than that.

He sprinted out of bounds, trying to avoid tacklers. At last, he caught up with her and lunged forward.

Sakura screamed, and flung herself as far as she could to the endzone.

WHAM.

Spike nailed her so hard, that her helmet felt off, and landed in the grass a few feet away. For a moment, the whole world was still, and the dust from the upturned dirt, slowly drifted down to reveal the result.

Sakura lay completely still, her sheet of rosy hair sprawled in the dust, her face in the ground.

**-&-**

"Oh. My. God," Naruto whispered from inside the nurse's office. He had completely forgotten about being benched for only a few minutes- but right now, nothing else mattered except for WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THEIR BEST PLAYER!

Sasuke immediately stood up, regardless of the pain, and ran out, Naruto at his heels. There was no way possible to stop Sasuke when he was running- he'd stomp right over you like a carpet.

**-&-**

People in the stands were now screaming- girls were shrieking. Boys were yelling fouls and how close to breaking the rules that last tackle was.

"Sakura!" Neji said urgently. "Sakura, wake up. C'mon…c'mon, HELP ME, DAMN IT!" he yelled at the team.

They didn't know what to do, the referees were running over, with a first aid kid in hand. The coach was already there and trying to figure out how to lift her without dislocating any broken bones.

"Don't. Touch her," said a voice.

The whole mob who had been crowded around a face-down Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, who was standing there, blood dripping from his wound, and look murderous.

They all instinctively backed off.

Sasuke knelt next to her arm, and gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he carefully turned her over. The side of her face was bleeding from the impact of the dirt, and her cheekbone was sprouting a violent bruise.

But she was still breathing, at least.

As if it were on cue in some old-fashioned black and white movie, rain came sprinkling down, and then more in buckets all over the stadium.

The whole team was now soaked and muddy, but no one left. They were too stunned to leave. Finally, Naruto bent down, opened Sakura's clenched hands, and gasped.

It was the football.

She had held onto it even though she had been knocked out cold, beaten, and bruised.

Sasuke coughed in astonishment. Drops of rain hung onto Sakura's hair and slid down her wounded face. Shivering slightly, he pulled her a little too close for comfort.

"Dudes!" Neji yelled over the sloshing of rain. "We need to seriously get inside before we die of hypothermia!"

Everyone stared at him and sweatdropped.

Sasuke broke into a small smile.

But who cared about the rain?

They had won.

**-&-**

**Sob…he was hugging her in the RAIN…sob…**

**GABAAAAAH! THAT WAS SO FREAKING SHORT, I KNOW! People have been pestering me again and again and begging for ultra-long chapters and faster updates, but I just don't listen do I? Sigh. I'm such a bad procrastinator. HAHA! Well, only one chapter left: PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME CORNY FLUFF! Okay, I'll try not to make it corny, but it definitely is pure fluff. Hehehe…please review!**


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

**-&-**

"Sasuke- where are you going?" Neji demanded, sharply.

"Getting to the prom."

The whole team's jaws dropped straight down. No way. Sasuke going to the PROM! And at a critical time like this!

"Oh, yeah, sure- just leave Sakura here with us!" Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"Look," Sasuke said angrily, whipping around in the rain and facing his team. "I'm going to that stupid dance for only one reason, okay? I'll be back soon. Take her to the hospital and get her out of the rain."

"But your ribs—"

"I don't give a damn. I'll stabilize them later. Take her to a hospital."

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke limped out of the stadium exit.

"Oh man…do you think that he's going to the prom for Sakura?"

"Like he'd tell us."

**-&-**

"Oh, my, God!"

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke outwardly swore all the people crowding around him- trying to dry off their famous football captain with napkins and pity. Sasuke could care less of what rumors were about to lie ahead. He needed to bolt, action, and run out of there as fast as heaven would let him.

"You're bleeding, Uchiha! Stop limping- you'll open up all your wounds!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Elbowing a few people to the side, he made it up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and demanded,

"Who's the prom queen!"

Everyone stared at him, eyes wide, mouths open, and perhaps a few people dropped their soda cups onto the floor in shock.

"Who's the prom queen!" Sasuke demanded once more. No one moved. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"C'mon! Do the polls and give me the frickin' answer!"

He didn't have time for their silence! He needed to get out of this horrid place A.S.A.P. before his ribs dislocated even further than they were now. He could feel a new wave of blood soak through the bandages and running into the material of his shirt. Some people screamed at this.

Finally, after several tense seconds, a boy went to the refreshment table, and shoveled through a box, trying to count and tally the votes as fast as he could before Sasuke's glare could fry him alive. You just…didn't mess with a football captain.

"C'mon," Sasuke whispered.

"Uh…ah…" the nerdy boy said nervously, as he scribbled down a name, grabbed the two crowns, and quickly handed them to Sasuke.

There. Painless. Now, to bolt.

As girls screamed as he leapt from the stage, cries of disappointment echoed the night air as Uchiha Sasuke left the Prom grounds, clutching two crowns and one name.

Haruno Sakura.

**-&-**

**Six days Later, Konoha Hospital**

"Shh…you'll wake him up."

"Oh, like he sleeps anyways. He's practically nocturnal- you KNOW how he practices until like, 2 in the morning."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Make me."

BONK.

"Ouch…okay."

"Ugh, look! NOW he's awake!"

Sasuke groggily looked up and blinked. Oh, MAN.

White walls.

White bedsheets.

Dim lighting.

"CRAP!" he yelled and flew up in bed. At once, excruciating pain seemed to shock him in the side and he winced horribly.

"Uchiha-san!" the nurse cried, rushing to his aid. "Doctor's orders- you can't move until the bones have completely stabilized!"

"Ugh…"

"HEY, MAN!" Naruto cried, happily. "You're awake!"

"How long have I been here?" Sasuke muttered.

"Six days."

"SIX FRICKIN' DAYS!" Sasuke bellowed, sitting up quickly again. Another wince.

"I SAID TO KEEPT STILL, UCHIHA-SAN!"

"Oh, man…"

Sasuke seemed to snap back to his senses.

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded.

Neji smirked a little.

"All the way to your left."

Indeed, there she was, in a deep slumber, a respirator over her mouth.

"I-Is she okay?"

"Um…"

Everyone grew quiet, but this just made Sasuke madder.

"I SAID, is she okay?"

"She's in a coma," the nurse explained weakly. "It's critical we don't disturb her while she's getting a much-needed rest. It was a deep blow to the head. If it hadn't been for the helmet, she most likely would have never recovered."

"But, her helmet flew off."

"After the impact. She got lucky."

"LUCKY?" Sasuke stated coldly as he got on his feet. "You call THIS lucky!"

He stood by Sakura's bed, and glared down at her, in an almost guilty way.

Heck, he WAS guilty.

"She hasn't woken up for six days?" he asked, angrily. Naruto shrugged.

"Neither have you."

This got to almost the end of Sasuke's rope. He didn't have TIME for stupid jokes now. He needed her awake. He needed to know that she wasn't going to—

"She'll live," the nurse informed in the tense air.

Sasuke whipped around.

"Sh-She will?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Sasuke glanced once more at Sakura in a whimsical kind of way. He sincerely hoped that nothing would go wrong. Everything already HAD gone wrong…

…well, except that they had won the championship game.

But that really had no significance to Sasuke right now. At all.

"You had better wake up soon," he whispered.

**-&-**

**Yet More days Later, Konoha Hospital**

"Uchiha-san, you MUST stay in your bed before you open any stitches!"

"Can you PLEASE be quiet for just ONE second?" Sasuke growled, as nicely as he could. It would have been a little unethical to snap at a nurse who had taken care of you since your stay.

The nurse sighed, but then shook her head.

"Uchiha-san, I _must _insist that you stay in your bed!" the nurse said, shrilly. Sasuke looked at her.

"Please!" he stated.

Struggling to stand up properly, Sasuke got to his feet, the hard, plastic crown clutched in his fist.

"Uchiha-san!"

Ignoring her completely now, Sasuke walked over to Sakura's bed, where she lay as still as ever, looking exactly the same. No change in position. No abrupt pattern in breathing. No sign of movement.

She looked like a doll.

Sasuke's lower lip trembled slightly, but he bit it.

The nurse left them in quiet.

Sasuke let out his breath in one soft whisper.

_Wake up…_

He felt his eyelids droop the slightest bit. Crap, he was getting sleepy…

_C'mon, Sakura…_

Automatically, he gingerly pulled up a chair next to her bedside and sat, leaning with his head in his arms on the bed.

_You had better wake up soon…_

As if a heavy weight bore down on him, he felt himself go to sleep. Whatever. They found him in this exact position every morning since he saw her in this state.

_Soon…whatever. We won the game…_

Sasuke was fast asleep.

_We won the game…_

Twilight caught the sun just as it was on the cusp of setting and the moon was rising.

_We won…the championship. We won…we won…_

Slowly, as if waiting for an eternity, the monitor of Sakura's pulse beeped a little louder and a little faster.

"We won," came the whisper.

Sakura's body fidgeted a little.

_Am…I dead? Am I? Whoa…_

"We won…the game…we won…"

Sasuke crossly opened one eye, and then froze. Wait a minute…beeping…breathing…

He looked up to see Sakura sitting up and smiling at him.

"We won," she said, once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled, getting up. He tripped backwards over his chair and flipped around, slamming into the floor.

At first, Sasuke thought his eyes were playing a cruel joke on him.

_No way…_

"We won," Sakura said again. "Right? We won, didn't we? The final touchdown!"

"…"

Great. She wakes up and the first thing she talks about is whether we won the stupid football game.

Sasuke got to his feet, coming to his senses. He felt the Homecoming crown in his pocket. So it was still there?

He foolishly remembered how he had raced through the dance floor just to get it.

"You've been worried, Uchiha," Sakura said in a hard breath.

"N-no," Sasuke stated nervously.

Sakura smiled, her brilliant eyes laughing at him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"…oh, by the way, you won Homecoming Queen," Sasuke stated. He fitted the plastic crown around her small head.

"You went to the dance?" Sakura said, her jaw dropping slightly. "Why?"

Sasuke felt the heat rise up in his face, and Sakura seemed to take notice of this.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmph," Sasuke said, smirking and regaining his Mr. Cool composure. "You wouldn't have ended up like this if you hadn't jumped in the game." Sakura flushed with anger.

"I'm awake for 30 seconds and you already jump into that, Mr. Insensitive. Unless I hadn't jumped in, we would've lost our championship trophy!"

"And _why_ did you jump in?" Sasuke prodded on. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because I was angry, you dumb noodleloaf!"

"And _why _were you angry?"

"B-because…we were losing," Sakura stammered. If she ever told him she had exploded in anger because Spike had knocked out _Sasuke_, (hint, hint…), then she would never hear the end of it.

"Sure," Sasuke said, gently taking her wrist that had been hidden by the blankets. He held it up, smirking at her still, to reveal that she had been crossing her fingers.

Sakura bit her lip.

"You like me," Sasuke said, trying to hold in a laugh with great difficulty.

"No, I don't!" Sakura protested.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do…I know it…you can't lie to me…"

"Lie this," Sakura snarled, and she sank a fist into his stomach. He tumbled off the bed and hit the floor once more.

"Ouch…"

"And I DON'T like you," Sakura said, huffing.

"Yes…you do…" Sasuke got up and looked at her, his warm face near hers. Sakura flushed deeply.

"No I don't!" She said, crossing her arms. "And even IF I did…it's just a stupid school girl crush that'll pass."

"A crush that'll pass?"

Sasuke's face was so close to hers that their foreheads were touching. She flushed even more.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it'll pass?"

"Most definitely so. In fact, I don't even—"

But before she could let out another syllable, she felt lips press against her own for the briefest minute. Her eyes widened in surprise as Uchiha Sasuke kissed her. It was the sweetest moment she had ever felt in her entire life, and to share it with the coolest (and only) football captain made it even better.

Her embarrassment evaporated on the spot, but her face grew as red as a tomato.

"—like…you…anymore," Sakura finished in a whisper as they parted. Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"Oh really?"

Okay, maybe this "school girl crush" wouldn't pass over as fast as she thought.

_**Fin.**_

**-&-**

**AAAH! Well, that's it! The last chapter. I'm finished!**

**I would love to hear your comments and last thoughts on this fic; I had a ton of fun writing it! (The beginning of the discontinued sequel, The Football Boy, can be checked out on my profile page.)**

**-aNdreaa**


End file.
